Quand la musique unit deux êtres
by RoronoaAgathou
Summary: {Maitre Panda x OC} Ce n'est pas Dave qui se trouvait derrière ce comptoir comme d'habitude mais une magnifique jeune femme. Son cœur battit la chamade. Est-ce cela l'amour? (Anniv Coralie 3)


_Salut la compagnie! Pour toi ma coralie d'avoir en attendant qu'on puisse RP tranquille un petit OS pour ton nanniversaire! Avec ton paring préféré que je déteste, oui j'me suis fait violence pour écrire dessus '.' Donc si tu voudras une suite c'est avec plaisir! Bref bonne lecture!_

 ** _Disclaimer: Tout est fictif mais rien est à moi_**

* * *

 _ **Quand la musique unit deux êtres.**_

C'était une journée comme les autres Maitre panda se baladait sous un soleil radieux en souriant et chantonnant gaiement. Il devait aller chercher sa guitare en réparation après un instant panda… hum corsé ? Il c'était énervé et l'avait écrasé sur le rebord de son lit sous le coup de la colère. Il ouvrit doucement la porte de la boutique laissant entendre la petite clochette. Il n'y avait pas énormément de personnes quelques enfants découvrant pour la première fois un instrument et quelques habituées tel que lui. Mais cette fois ce n'est pas Dave, le gras et laid fan de métal, mais une charmante jeune fille aux longs cheveux bruns légèrement rouges se tenant au comptoir, un sourire ravageur au visage qui était là. Son débardeur noir du groupe Red Of Chili Pepper laissait voir sa poitrine généreuse et sa svelte taille. Elle tapait un rythme sur le bureau en bois en chantonnant du Nirvana. Il fut ébloui par sa beauté, et pourtant rare était ces moment-là ! Il chercha son regard dans l'espoir qu'il trouve le sien Il replaça le haut de son kigurumi en ébouriffant ses cheveux et sortit son plus beau rictus. Il racla sa gorge pour se faire entendre chose qui fit sursauter la jeune femme.

« Euh bonjour ! Bienvenue au Rock and Go ! Puis-je faire quelque chose pour vous ?

-Euh non…oui..non…oui ! Je viens chercher ma Gibson bleu !

-D'accord je vais vous la chercher. Répondit-elle gênée en partant

-Merci… »

Il soupira soulagé, c'est la première fois qu'il perdait ses moyens et surtout devant une fille. Il se donna une claque mentale pour arrêter de stresser comme ça !

« Tenez ! Vous voulez que je vois si elle marche ?

-Oui pourquoi pas. »

La demoiselle se mit à côté de lui et joua rapidement des gammes avant de s'élancer dans un morceau de Bruno Mars et chanter. Maitre Panda fut impressionné, elle avait une voix douce mais forte et une émotion qu'il n'aurait jamais pensé possible. Elle s'arrêta avant de rougir.

« Bon bha elle est bonne…tenez.

-Quel est votre prénom ?

-Faunalise mais on m'appelle Fauna et vous ?

-Oh on me surnomme Maitre Panda

\- Un panda ? C'est vrai ? Maintenant que vous le dites je remarque que vous êtes en kigurumi !

-Oui c'est un cadeau de mon…euh…papa ! Sinon..je me demandais… on pourra se revoir pour discuter un peu plus ?

-Oui avec plaisir ! Je ne travaille pas demain, autour d'un café ?

-Oui ! Tiens mon numéro dis-moi quand je viens te chercher ! »

A ces mots il récupéra sa guitare et partit en courant vers chez lui, heureux et paniqué. Il ouvrit la porte et instantanément ses tentions se calmèrent. Toutes les questions et les scénarios possibles qu'ils avaient en tête s'arrêtèrent. Une fois qu'il était dans leur maison, il était à sa place et se sentait bien. C'est aussi parce qu'il se sentait proche de son créateur. En parlant de celui-ci, il se trouvait dans le canapé, avachi sur le patron en train de regarder un film, les mains enlacées avec les siennes. Il les regarda quelques instants en souriant, c'est dans ces moment-là qu'il voulait une copine. Il voulait la coller contre lui, caresser ses cheveux, l'embrasser ou même lui dire je t'aime tout simplement. Vivre un amour comme vive ceux-là, à ne pas se soucier du reste. Il soupira et commença à parler à contrecœur sachant qu'il briserait leur bulle et cet instant romantique mais des questions trottaient dans sa tête.

« Salut les gars. » Dit-il, d'une faible voix.

Mathieu sursauta et se remit droit dans le canapé. Il lui fit un léger sourire en rajustant son tee-shirt à moitié ouvert laissant voir sa peau laiteuse, rouge.

« Yo la chinoise, t'as toujours tes problèmes d'érections ou tu t'es enfin trouvé une gonzesse ? continua le criminel un sourire aux lèvres, avant de se prendre un coup de coude.

-Chéri t'as pas fini de le faire chier !? Tu ne vois pas qu'il est mal ?! Viens là panda on va en parler.»Lui dit-il en tapotant le siège à sa droite.

Il jeta un regard noir à son amant chose que celui-ci répondit en croisant les bras avec une petite moue vexée. L'ursidé se posa à côté du schizophrène en soupirant.

« Alors quel est le problème ? demanda-t-il d'une douce voix.

-J'ai rencontré une fille et je suis assez perdu question sentiment…dit-il maladroitement.

-Y'a pas à chercher soit t'as envie de la baiser soit tu veux pas c'est tout ! rétorqua la sombre personnalité avant de se prendre une petite tape.

-Arrêtes avec tes conneries on parle de chose sérieuse ! -il soupira- c'est simple as-tu ressenti une étincelle ? Un feu brûler ton cœur ou quelque chose du genre dès que tu l'as vu ?

-Euh ouais …un truc comme ça…ça veut dire quoi ?

-Que tu craques pour la gonzesse, réfléchis un peu la chinoise ! souffla l'homme en noir, dépité.

-Comment ça peut se faire ? C'est la première fois que je la vois !

-C'est ce qui s'appelle un coup de foudre ! conclut Mathieu en lui souriant.

-Et donc je fais quoi ?

-Faut vraiment qu'on te fasse un dessin ?! dirent les deux amants ensemble.

-No-non ça va aller ! Merci les gars ! » salua t'il en partant à toute vitesse dans sa grotte.

Le chanteur sentit ses joues s'empourpraient, lui tomber amoureux comme ça ?! Il ne pensait cela possible que dans les films ! Il calma sa respiration en fermant les yeux. Demain serait un jour important comme les prochains, il ne devait se laisser aller !

* * *

C'est avec un sourire aux lèvres et un regard niais qu'il partit tranquillement vers son lieu de rendez-vous, toute trace d'anxiété ayant disparu par magie. Il se posa en terrasse attendant patiemment son rencard en commandant un jus de soja. Sa voix se perdit en voyant arrivé Fauna, les cheveux en chignons portant une robe noire simple mais élégante. Ils se saluèrent poliment avant de commencer à discuter de tout et de rien, jugeant qu'ils avaient de nombreux points communs, défauts comme qualités. Les heures passèrent sans que la discussion s'arrête, chacun détaillant ses propos ou même chantonnait la chanson de l'autre. De loin on aurait cru deux meilleurs amis ne s'étant pas vus depuis longtemps. Alors qu'en vrai il se formait doucement un lien plus fusionnel et plus fort : un lien nommé l'amour.

* * *

Les jours suivirent, renfonçant un peu plus leur relation déjà commencée, se fut au départ un léger contact, une main effleurant une autre puis des rougissements et des compliments pour arriver aux câlins et aux baisers, jusqu'à une relation avancée, au plus grand bonheur de Maitre Panda. Il avait réussi à la faire tomber amoureux de lui. Leur amour grandissait à mesure que le temps passait. L'ursidé en était heureux, enfin il pouvait dire je t'aime à une personne, l'enlacer, lui murmurer des mots doux, des baisers, des caresses, profiter de l'instant présent avec cette personne et le reste de sa vie, et c'était d'autre que Fauna.

 **Fin**

* * *

 _C'est guimauve et court je l'admets mais je l'ai écris entre deux révisions ^^ bref si tu veux un chapitre en plus pour hum hum c'est comme tu veux!_

 _Bref bonne soirée_


End file.
